


Make A Wish

by FormulaFerrari



Series: I Know The Words That Will Make You Beg For Anything [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP, Toy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando couldn't make it to Mark's birthday party because he's already out in Italy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

“Mark?”

“Huh?” Mark was forced from his thoughts and hauled back to the small gathering of people Ann had invited round their house. They’d been in a strictly business-only relationship for years now. Simply because they were living together people connected the dots. People were always shocked that they never got married, but why would they when they were both in separate relationships of their own?

Or, at least, Mark had thought he was in a relationship.

He unlocked his phone again, seeing that there still was no message waiting for him. Mark took the drink from Ann’s hand, moving through the house trying to find some area of solace. That was obviously difficult to find when the party was surrounded around him; it was his birthday. Mark just didn’t feel in the mood to be social. He sunk into the sofa as his eyes fell on Jenson and Jessica talking with Brendon. He panged to see the relaxed way Jenson’s arm was round her waist, pulling her close to him. What he would give to be able to do that right now. But that definitely wasn’t going to happen.

“Could you at least pick your face off the floor and look to be enjoying yourself.” Ann sighed, sitting next to him. Mark closed his eyes, trying his hardest to melt into the soft leather.

“I am enjoying myself.” Mark sent back.

“You were.” Ann corrected. Mark opened his eyes to frown at her.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you were before you found your phone.” Mark bit his bottom lip as he looked down at the device. Still no messages. It had been buzzing at him all day with phone calls, text messages and twitter notifications. None of them were ever the one he was looking for though. Mark resolutely sipped on his beer.

“I’m fine.” He seethed. Ann sent him a knowing look.

“You shouldn’t worry about it. He’s probably just busy. Caught up doing some test for his team.” Ann cooed, rubbing his shoulders. Mark shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Forget about it. Go and catch up with Jenson or something.”

“I’m good here, thanks.” Mark muttered.

“Mark…” Ann exhaled.

“Look, I’m getting old now. Have to keep my weight off the money makers.” Mark tried to joke, pointing and flexing his feet. But his voice was flat and it only caused Ann to send him a sympathetic look. Mark hated it when she looked at him like that.

“Go and talk to your friends.” Ann pressed, pushing Mark from the chair. “And stop ignoring Seb.”

“I don’t really know why you invited him in the first place.” Mark shrugged as Ann stood. “Nor why he even showed.”

“Because you’re friends, Mark.” Ann repeated for the hundredth time, pushing Mark towards the German standing almost awkwardly in the corner.

“Friends is possibly not the right word-”

“-Just talk to him!” Ann exasperated. Mark trudged over to his ex-teammate under Ann’s watchful gaze. Sebastian straightened up as Mark approached.

“Happy Birthday.” Sebastian smiled on impulse. Mark just nodded taking a long drag from his beer. “Has it been a good day?”

“So far.” Mark nodded. _If you don’t include being ignored by the person you love._

“Good.” Sebastian beamed. An awkward silence settled between them. “Errh, nice house.” Sebastian nodded. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Thanks.” Mark chuckled. “This the first time you’ve been in here?”

“You wouldn’t let me passed the door before.” Sebastian admitted sheepishly. Mark just nodded.

“That’s because you used to annoy me.”

“Used?” Sebastian said with a voice of hope. Mark took another mouthful of his drink.

“How’s Heikki?”

“Heikki doesn’t work for me anymore.” Sebastian frowned. Mark smirked at him at his speedy, defensive response.

“I know.” He knew he was right at the faint blush on Sebastian’s cheeks. “Never mix business with pleasure, mate. That’s my philosophy.”

“That why you ended things with Ann?” Sebastian asked quietly. Mark raised an eyebrow at him.

“I was never with Ann.” Sebastian frowned at him. “I don’t mix business with pleasure.”

“Right…” Sebastian muttered, still confused.

“Is Heikki here?” Mark asked, looking round the crowd. Sebastian’s cheeks flushed brilliantly.

“Why would Heikki be here?”

“I thought you might have brought him with you.”

“I came here with Christian.” Sebastian muttered, fiddling with his drink. Mark just smiled at him.

“Right…” The vibration in his pocket caused him to excuse himself from Sebastian, heading back out to the kitchen to take the call. He slid the device out of his pocket, his posture brightening as he read the caller ID.

“Mark, stop sulking off.” Ann snapped, grabbing his arm and dragging him out into the garden. “Seriously, I didn’t think I needed to usher you round all day.”

“Annie, please, just let me take this call.” Mark begged, trying to show her the device. Ann wasn’t having any of it.

“I’m bored of you staring at that thing.” She snapped, taking it from his hands. He opened his mouth to argue but she was already walking away. “Talk to people!” Mark glared after her retreating figure, hoping he would still be available when Mark tried to call him back later. It suddenly dawned on him that they had a landline phone. Mark knew his number off by heart. He would just call him on that.

“You look happy.” Christian teased. Mark sighed.

“Sorry, mate, I just need to make a call-” Mark tried. Christian grabbed his shoulder.

“-Yeah, Ann sent me to keep you out here.” Christian admitted lightly. Mark frowned at him. “The call can wait, right? Not that important. And if it is whoever it was will call back.” Christian had no idea about whom Mark was trying to call. Had no idea that it was Mark that persuaded him not to take up his old Red Bull seat. Christian didn’t have a clue how important that call was. But Mark wasn’t going to stand there and explain it to him.

“Right.” Mark nodded, falling into easy conversation with Christian about Formula One and trying desperately not to think about the man on the other end of his mobile.

\- - - -

“Are you going to bed?” Ann asked as Mark pushed up from the sofa. They had been watching some crap television, waiting for one of them to call it and allow the other to put on what they really wanted.

“It’s been a long day.” Mark admitted, standing and stretching out his aching muscles. Ann just nodded.

“Your phone is in the kitchen.” She said standing. “I was going to head over to Greg’s.”

“Ok.” Mark nodded, walking through to the kitchen. He scooped his phone into his hand and unlocking it, finding the singular voice message he had. “Thanks.” Mark yawned. “G’night.”

“Sleep well, Mark.” Ann said softly, closing the front door behind her. Mark wasn’t sure if he caught her smiling, but he was too tired to try and work out if he had or not. He pressed the phone to his ear as he headed for his bedroom, listening to his lover’s soft voice.

_Am sorry I cannot come to your party today. A lot is happening at the moment. Ferrari want me in Italy all ready for this weekend. Guess you are busy so I do not want to pull you away. Just wishing you a happy birthday. Hope you had fun and didn’t do anything you wouldn’t want me to. Is annoying cannot come to see you… Will see you very soon. Te amo, Mark._

Mark was at the top of the stairs when the message finished and took no time in playing it again. He followed the gently tone that glided into the cheekiness Mark loved too much to bear sometimes. Maybe he couldn’t get away but, at least, Mark had a part of him here to celebrate his birthday with. He remembered flying out to Hungary for his birthday only last month. That lead blissfully into the next ten days of holiday they had together. It was really the last time Mark had properly spent time with him. That, potentially, was the hardest part of their distance relationship.

Too caught up in the message and his own thoughts, Mark almost missed the soft humming of happy birthday echoing from behind his bedroom door. The phone slid from his ear as it filtered into his head, his mouth opening slightly in shock as the sound got louder the closer he got to the door. Mark took a deep breath, sliding his mobile phone into his pocket and pushing lightly on his door. The smile stretched across his lips as he took in the best gift of the day.

Fernando sat in the centre of his bed, cross-legged, with a plate sitting on the duvet in front of him. There was a cupcake with red icing and a singular candle sticking out the top on it on the plate. Fernando smiled gently at Mark as the Australian moved into the room, his humming fading to an end. Mark stood at the foot of his bed, the door having been close behind him, looking down at the love of his life.

“You’re supposed to be in Italy.” Mark said. Fernando simply shook his head.

“Am supposed to be with you.” He replied gently. Mark cupped his cheek, brushing their lips together, loving the soft hum of contentment it evoked from Fernando. Mark opened his eyes slowly, only for Fernando.

“I love you.” Mark whispered, kissing him again. Fernando smiled as he lifted the cupcake between them.

“Make a wish.” He beamed. Mark couldn’t help but smile at him.

“I don’t need to. Everything I want is right here.” Mark whispered. Fernando blushed slightly.

“Then wish for luck towards the end of the season.” Fernando prompted. Mark closed his eyes - wishing for that luck but not for himself – before blowing the candle out.

“How long have you been up here?” Mark asked as Fernando and he shared the cupcake lying back against his headboard with Fernando tucked comfortably under his arm.

“About an hour.” Fernando said, dabbing icing on Mark’s nose. “You have something…” Fernando giggled. Mark rolled his eyes, catching Fernando in his arms and rolling them over so he was on top of Fernando.

“Get it for me?” Mark requested lightly. Fernando reached a finger up, scraping the icing from Mark’s nose and sucking it off his finger, moaning in pleasure around his digit. Blood soared southwards in Mark’s body as he watched the obscene image of Fernando below him. “Fucking hell, mate…” Mark sighed. Fernando parted his legs, wrapping them around Mark’s knees. Fernando’s fingers found the buttons of Mark’s shirt.

“So now you have me here…” Fernando teased, brushing his fingers through the smattering of hair at the top of Mark’s torso.

“Shut up and eat your cake.” Mark smiled, feeding a small tear of the cupcake to Fernando. Fernando continued with his moans of pleasure as he sucked Mark’s fingers clean, completely wreaking the Australian’s breathing.

“Maybe you need to take a moment, old man.” Fernando winked cheekily. Mark’s eyes had locked onto the smudge of icing on Fernando top lip, the way his tongue darted out to clean it away.

“Old man?” Mark scoffed. Fernando slid his arms around Mark’s back, tucking them under his half undone shirt.

“Are thirty-eight now.” Fernando shrugged, still teasing.

“This makes me old, huh?” Mark asked, tearing off more cake. “You’re only five years younger than me, mate.” Fernando just smirked at him.

“Closer to forty than thirty now, Mark…” He baited.

“Old man,” Mark tutted. “I’m going to make you pay for that.” He stated as he fed more of the cupcake to Fernando. Fernando’s skin tingled as Mark’s words washed over him. His hips involuntarily bucked as Mark’s hand ran down his side, accidently smearing icing across Fernando’s cheek. Fernando’s lips parted, sending hot air across Mark’s face as the Australian licked the Spaniard clean. His grip on Mark tightened as Mark continued lower, breezing over the sensitive skin of his neck. The needy moan that was pulled from Fernando’s throat had Mark match him with a low growl. “How do you do that?” Mark asked, making his way back to Fernando’s lips.

“D-Do what?” Fernando breathed, one hand curled tightly in Mark’s hair.

“Completely unwind me without doing anything…” Mark muttered, caressing Fernando’s cheek. Fernando shrugged.

“Do not mean to.” Mark couldn’t help but laugh at that. He pressed his lips tightly to Fernando’s; loving how quickly he was granted access to the Spaniard’s mouth. It was his birthday so Fernando was giving him the control, completely opening himself for Mark to take what he wanted. And Mark was going to exploit having Fernando so supple for him to the maximum.

Fernando’s hands began to claw at Mark’s body as he held their groins inches apart, resisting bringing them together and gaining the sought-after friction. Fernando began to whine into Mark’s mouth, trying to thrust up into him but Mark moved away with him, never allowing things to go faster than he wanted them. Fernando was always this needy if Mark broke him open like this; gain full control. Mark loved to slow him down, force him to remember exactly what was going on here. Exactly what they were after.

“Fernando, stop it.” Mark chastened, looking down at Fernando’s face. He clamped his teeth into his bottom lip but complied with Mark’s command; his hips remained motionless. “Good boy.” Mark praised him by finding that spot on his neck that always Fernando cry out, grazing it gently with his lips. Fernando’s hold body stiffened with the gasp, the jolt of pleasure that span through his body. But still his hips remained planted onto the bed.

Mark sat up, straddling Fernando’s waist and still keeping their genitals in close proximity. Fernando began to whine again, his form of begging Mark to do _something_ rather than just stare at him. It made Mark stare for longer. He waited for Fernando to quieten down, to relax into that feeling of being observed. He refused to act on Fernando’s begs. This was happening his way. That was how they worked in these situations.

“Fernando, look at me.” Mark requested lightly, trying to open Fernando’s tightly squinted eyes. He knew Fernando had them closed in concentration but he wanted to see him before they went any further. “Don’t make me ask twice, mate.” Mark added with a little more force. Fernando threw his eyes open, staring at the ceiling for a few moments before finding Mark’s eyes and gripping hold of them. Mark nodded, giving him a small smile. “Good boy.”

The praise ran through Fernando’s body like a warm wave. He craved Mark’s approval, even when things weren’t like this. Even when Fernando had Mark holding himself open for him and begging filthily he still needed Mark’s approval. The approval came in a different way in those situations but he loved it most when Mark was blunt with him; telling him he had done correctly. Mark caught his lips against as he lifted Fernando’s shirt over his head. The Spaniard fell back heavily as Mark threw the discarded t-shirt across the room, his lips coming straight down onto his nipple. Fernando’s back arched into Mark, a deep moan splitting through his chest as he grabbed at Mark’s hair, holding him close. Mark grazed his teeth along the sensitive nerves, causing Fernando to scream. But still his hips remained planted to the bed.

The removal of his jeans was painfully slow. Mark pushed the button through it’s hole holding Fernando’s eye contact, nipping lightly at his navel as the zip was lowered so each crack of the metal separating sent shivers spinning down Fernando’s spine. He was careful not to touch Fernando’s leaking cock at all as he pulled the denim down his legs, his eyes admiring the hairless muscles. Leaving Fernando bare apart from his boxers, Mark began a slow process of kissing up his legs, taking his time to tease every nerve in Fernando’s body. Fernando’s head rolled back against the pillow as he moaned wantonly. His fists grasping tightly at the sheets to prevent himself from pushing Mark onwards too quickly.

Mark had punished him severely for that before. And not in a good way.

Mark kissed the fabric-covered section of Fernando’s thighs, going as close as he dared to Fernando’s throbbing member without actually touching him. When he lightly mouthed at Fernando through his underwear the Spaniard fell apart, thrusting into Mark’s mouth.

“S-S-Sorry…” Fernando panted, his body tense with pleasure as Mark moved away from him. When Mark removed his boxers quickly Fernando knew he had done wrong. He chastened himself, forcing his hips to be still as Mark returned between his legs. The Australian’s stony expression gave Fernando nothing to work with as he tried to understand Mark’s next move. Cool air danced across his leaking tip and Fernando forced his back to arch rather than his hips, gasping and panting for breath. “Please…” Fernando whispered.

“That’s for calling me an old man.” Mark nodded, straightening up. Fernando looked up at him with desperate eyes but Mark was already sitting him up, a small smile on his face. Fernando took hold of the open edges of Mark’s shirt. “Get rid of that if it’s in your way.” Mark said, encouraging Fernando’s lips to his. Fernando couldn’t comprehend the force and passion Mark hit him with as they kissed. The rough material of Mark’s jeans set Fernando’s sensitive skin on fire. Mark caught the back of Fernando’s head, forcing his tongue into his mouth and causing Fernando’s hands to fall limp in his shirt. “Get rid of that now or it’s staying.” Mark growled, forcing their lips back together. Fernando wrestled with disobedient fingers to strip Mark of his shirt, discarding it across the room as he reached for Mark’s jeans. Mark pulled away from him. “Keep being a good boy and go and get your things.” Mark whispered, pecking at Fernando’s lips. Fernando knew he had to break the kiss and leave. Mark had done this to him before. They had once spent half an hour simply kissing because Fernando didn’t follow an instruction and stayed on the bed kissing Mark. Mark tapped his arse as Fernando climbed off the bed. “Good boy.”

Mark rid himself of his jeans and boxers, lightly playing himself as he watched Fernando move towards his drawer, appreciating the view of his naked lover moving around the room. Fernando crouched down and looked at his things, all the toys Mark had brought him over the years. He let his fingers glide over them, memories sparking anticipation over what could happen next. But Fernando was a little concerned because Mark hadn’t been very specific. Fernando didn’t know what he wanted him to retrieve.

“The longer you take the less time we have.” Mark reminded him from the bed. Fernando turned over his shoulder to see Mark calmly stroking himself to full hardness. Fernando licked his lips; he wanted to help. “No. Get your things.” Mark pressed. He waited for Fernando to turn back around to his drawer before he pushed his thumb into his slit, letting his head roll back and panting at the sensation. Making sure he was loud enough for Fernando to hear him. Fernando panicked, grabbing his favourite plug, a bottle of lube, a thin ribbon blindfold and a condom. Mark let go of himself, sitting up straight as Fernando returned. “Let me see.” Mark requested. Fernando swallowed nervously as he placed the items on the bed for Mark to inspect. Mark picked up the blindfold, playing the soft material through his fingers. “Sit down.”

Fernando complied gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed as Mark moved the other things across the bed. Instantly Fernando relaxed as Mark secured the blindfold over his eyes, his lips parting slightly as he exhaled quickly. Mark hands continued down his shoulders, pressing them down as his thumbs pushed into the muscles. Mark was relaxing him. Mark’s lips traced up the curve of Fernando’s neck until he reached his ear.

“You want to help me?” Mark whispered, still kissing at Fernando’s skin. Fernando nodded. “I didn’t quite catch that…” Fernando hated it when Mark tried to get him to talk in these moments, but for Mark it was important. It was the same reason he allowed Fernando to pick his own toys sometimes. Mark didn’t want Fernando to just be a body for him to fuck, he wanted to still feel Fernando when he was buried inside him. So he constantly brought Fernando back to the ground. Constantly reminded him of where he was. And if Fernando didn’t talk they stopped until he did.

“Yes…” Fernando breathed, gasping again as Mark took hold of him. Mark’s lips found that point on Fernando’s neck that made him cry out. He brushed there gently again.

“Go ahead.” Mark said before clamping his lips on that point. Fernando knew Mark was giving him the Ok to react. The Spaniard let wave after wave of pleasure roll over him, thrusting frenziedly into Mark’s hand as he moaned out at the dual pleasure. Mark didn’t stop sucking on his skin, pushing Fernando suddenly to skirting on the edge of his orgasm. “Don’t cum. You are not allowed to cum.” Mark panted as he felt Fernando falling apart in his arms. Fernando whimpered loudly, his fingers digging into Mark’s thigh as he forced himself not to succumb to the feeling his body wanted to achieve so badly. “Fernando.” Mark growled, feeling the Spaniard slipping. Fernando forced his hips to still but there were still twitching, still trying to bring him to a messy climax. “Do not cum unless I tell you to. You are not allowed to cum.” Mark repeated against the shell of Fernando’s ear. He waited until Fernando was still before he slowly moved his hand up and down Fernando’s length.

“Fuck! Mark please!” Fernando yelled, trying his hardest to hold onto the edge that was constantly slipping away from him. Mark continued, watching Fernando closely, watching the strain in his beautiful muscles. Fernando fell forwards as far as Mark’s arms would allow him when Mark let go of him, panting heavily. Mark kissed the back of his neck, sinking in Fernando’s aura of arousal and perspiration.

“I’m so proud of you. You’re so good for me.” Mark cooed, tracing Fernando’s tattoo with his tongue and lips. “Such a good boy…”

“Gracias…” Fernando panted, still achingly hard. He felt Mark move from behind him, felt his leaking tip rubbing against his stomach. But he sat still, hands on his knees, waiting to be told what to do next.

“Open up.” Mark requested lightly. Fernando opened his mouth, slightly shocked when the spray was sent down his throat. But he knew what it was. He knew what the minty hint was as it hit the back of his throat. So he was shocked when Mark guided him back on the bed, laying him on his stomach. “Knees up.” Mark instructed with a light tap on Fernando’s arse. Fernando tucked his knees under himself, lifting his arse slightly for Mark. A smooth hand ran over his cheek, two fingers holding his hole open. “Still not allowed to cum.” Mark repeated softly. Fernando nodded, shivering as the cool lube ran between his cheeks. “Yes?”

“Uh huh…” Fernando nodded, squinting his eyes shut as Mark kissed the back of his tight balls.

“Good boy.”

Mark’s first finger circled Fernando’s tight ring of muscle, the first thing to breach through it being Mark’s tongue. Fernando bit down into the pillow, hating the way the blindfold prevented him from seeing Mark. But he used the blindfold to drown in the feeling Mark was provoking in him. Fernando squirmed back, trying to get Mark’s finger to go deeper in him, bringing his hands around to hold himself open. Mark slapped his wrists.

“Stop it.” Mark directed and Fernando moved his hands to grip onto the headboard. With no warning Mark’s one finger was replaced by the thick plug, making Fernando feel completely full all at once. Spanish profanities poured from Fernando’s mouth as, again, he found himself holding tightly onto the reins of an orgasm. “God, you’re being loud tonight.” Mark approved, pushing the plug into Fernando at it’s fullest. Fernando gasped for breath. “Anyone could hear you. Anyone could come in here and see you so open for me.” Mark cooed, rubbing Fernando’s arse affectionately as he held the plug deep inside him. Fernando could feel the excess amount of lube Mark had used dribbling from his cheeks. “You’re such a good boy, Fernando.” Mark cooed, slowly pulling the plug back out. Fernando panted for breath, still trying to calm his head that had become a fuzzing ball of noise and pleasure. Fernando pined as Mark pulled the plug almost all the way out of him. “I want you to hold that still.” Mark said, letting go of the handle. Fernando panicked as he felt the plug beginning to slip and clenched tightly around it. Mark gave a small push on it pressing it a little deeper. “Good boy.”

Fernando allowed Mark to manoeuvre him off the bed and onto the floor. He placed his hands on Mark’s thighs to steady himself as he settled between Mark’s legs. Mark ran his hand through Fernando’s hair, pulling him slightly closer.

“Don’t let that plug come out. I’ll be very upset.” Mark said firmly. Fernando nodded. “What are you not going to do?” Mark asked, his fingers still playing Fernando’s hair.

“Let… Let my plug out…” Fernando panted.

“Good boy.” Mark nodded, guiding Fernando’s waiting mouth towards his cock. Due to the deep throat spray Mark had used earlier, Fernando easily swallowed all of Mark down, hollowing his cheeks around him and making Mark groan deeply. “Fuck…” Mark breathed as Fernando stilled around him, dragging his tongue along the sensitive underside of Mark. “God, Fernando…” Fernando allowed himself a smirk as he felt Mark falling apart around him. He was waiting to be told what to do. “Fuck, move.” Mark gritted. Fernando allowed himself to slowly slide Mark out of his mouth, holding his head between his lips so he could attack Mark’s tip with his tongue, smearing the taste of his pre-cum in his mouth.

Mark’s hand tangled tightly in Fernando’s hair as he thrust with purpose into Fernando’s mouth, fucking him ferociously. “Uh… God…” Mark moaned, forcing Fernando to take more of him with every thrust. Fernando brought his hand up, playing Mark’s balls in time with his thrusts. “Yes! Fuck, yes! Fernando! Uh! So Good!” Mark whined, pausing with each thrust as he filled Fernando’s mouth. The blindfold fluttered down Fernando’s face and Mark tossed it out the way, looking deep in Fernando’s eyes as he took every inch of him in his mouth. “You look… So fucking hot… On my… Fuck! Fucking hell… Don’t stop… Don’t fucking stop…” Mark threw his head back with pure abandon, his hips stuttering on their thrusts as his orgasm crept over his skin. “I’m gonna… Fuck, Fernando, I can’t…” Mark physically ripped Fernando back off him before they went too far. He pulled Fernando to his feet, attacking his mouth passionately and pushing him back on the bed.

“Ahh…” Fernando gasped as Mark rolled him on his front, pushing his plug in deeper. Mark hummed with such appreciation.

“You’re too fucking good to me.” Mark muttered, kissing down the small of Fernando’s back as he worked the plug in and out of him a few more times. Throwing the plug across the bed Mark rolled Fernando over and took him completely in his mouth. Fernando’s legs thrashed across the bed at the sudden attack; he was panting hard.

“Mark! Stop! Am close! Am close!” Fernando shrieked, pulling at Mark’s hair. Mark sucked him up and down a couple of times before sliding him from his mouth, sucking determinedly on his head.

“Too good to me…” Mark repeated as Fernando panted below him. He parted Fernando’s legs, lining himself up with Fernando’s open hole.

“Con...” Fernando panted, reaching for the foil. Mark shook his head.

“I want to cum inside you, Nano. I want to be inside you.” Mark muttered, bending over Fernando and covering the Spaniard with his body. Fernando just nodded. They had both been tested and were clean. They just like to use the condoms as a precaution.

But as Mark pressed inside him Fernando wanted it no other way. The hot heat that was pressed against him had his head flying back, his ankles knotting behind Mark’s back to push him in deeper. Mark didn’t hang around long enough for either of them to settle into the new feeling of being filled or surrounded by hot heat. Mark pitched forwards harshly, catching Fernando’s prostate and making lights pop in the Spaniard’s eyes.

“Mark!” Fernando screamed, dragging his nails down Mark’s back and not caring if he left scratches. Mark repeated the motion, each time catching that spot that made Fernando’s head spin.

“Cum for me.” Mark choked, gripping tightly to the edges of his own orgasm. His lips found that spot on Fernando’s neck again and he sucked desperately, pulling the orgasm from Fernando’s body. His hot seed splashed up between them as Mark followed him, buried as deep as possible inside Fernando’s body. They both screamed for each other, both paralysed by the harshness of the moment, the heaviness of their climaxes. Fernando’s hand reached blindly for Mark’s and he linked their fingers together as they both tumbled back to the earth. Back to each other’s arms. Mark kissed his way to Fernando’s lips, scooping the younger man into his arms and rolling them over so he could cradle him. A silence settled between them as they both caught their breath.

“Happy Birthday…” Fernando panted, curling into Mark’s arms, loving the feeling of Mark’s seed trickling down his legs. They both winced as Mark pulled out, but once they were both clean and back in a close embrace the fatigue washed over them, forcing them to both feel extremely content.

“You’re supposed to be in Italy.” Mark muttered, drawing patterns down Fernando’s arm. Fernando shook his head again.

“Am supposed to be with you.” He returned, curling closer to Mark. Mark looked down at him.

“What time do you have to leave tomorrow morning?”

“Have an early flight.” Fernando yawned. Mark just nodded.

“So you are supposed to be in Italy.”

“Needed to be with you, Mark.” Fernando sighed. Mark, again, looked down at him.

“So what are you saying?”

“Do not care I blew the team off. Because now am here with you… Long distance is hard.”

“I’ll be at every race next year.” Mark promised. “With Australian TV. You’ll be sick of the sight of me.” He teased. Fernando cupped his cheek.

“Never.” A huge sense of clarity pushed Mark to ask the question that had been on his lips for too long. Because, in that instant, he saw in Fernando’s eyes what he had always been able to see himself. He kissed Fernando lightly, staring deep into his eyes as he pulled away.

“Marry me.”

~El Fin~


End file.
